


The Room

by pigeonking



Series: The Missing Doctor Adventures - Season One [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: More Missing Doctor smut between the Doctor and Clover.The Doctor surprises Clover with their new bedroom on board the TARDIS and they decide to try out the new bed.For anyone who was wondering this is probably the moment where Clover conceived her baby...





	The Room

"No peeking now! This is supposed to be a surprise, remember?" the Doctor reminded Clover as he led her blind folded down one of the TARDIS's many corridors.

"I'm not peeking!" Clover assured him. "You've tied this blindfold so tight I'm actually a little worried that I might be losing blood circulation to my head!" She was teasing of course, but the Doctor paused and Clover felt his hands loosen the knot a little that held her blindfold in place.

"Is that better?" he asked, voice tinged with concern.

"Much!" Clover replied with a giggle. "You do know that I was joking, right?"

The Doctor had 'kidnapped' her with the blindfold not long after they had departed from dropping of Bernice at the space port along with the other survivors from their adventure on Stoker III. He had a surprise for her apparently.

Clover felt herself being led through a doorway and then they stopped.

"Right, Clover. You can take the blindfold off now!" the Doctor declared dramatically.

Clover tugged off the purple silk scarf that had been tied around her eyes.

She was standing in a room. A bedroom because it was dominated by the most beautiful Gothic four-poster bed that she had ever seen with its crimson sheets and lilac curtains. "I had the TARDIS make this for us while we were out." the Doctor explained. "Now we have somewhere to sleep together when we're not having adventures."

"Doctor, it's beautiful!" Clover gushed happily.

She turned around and planted a fiercely passionate kiss on her lover's lips.

"Do you fancy trying it out?" she purred seductively.

The Doctor grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

Clover took hold of the Doctor's tie and dragged him towards the bed. Once her back was against it she sat down on the edge with her legs apart. She undid the Doctor's tie with practiced dexterity then began working on his buttons. Soon she had his shirt open and his chest exposed.

The Doctor removed his shirt and coat in one, then he took the zip of Clover's catsuit and slid it down so that her unfettered breasts spilled out, the nipples already erect from anticipation.

Clover got up just enough to slink out of her catsuit completely before clambering back onto the bed, naked. Her pussy was already moist and her clit was swollen with arousal.

The Doctor hastily removed his trousers, shoes and underwear so that he now stood naked before her. His cock was hard and ready to go.

He climbed onto the bed and prised Clover's legs wider apart, lowering his head to her pussy so that he could lick at the clit. Clover arched her back and gasped at the pleasure, wincing as the Doctor's teeth grazed her swelling, aching bud.

She looked down at the Doctor with imploring eyes.

"Fuck me!" she begged.

The Doctor raised his head from her pussy and clambered on top of her until his face was level with hers and the tip of his erection was nudging the slick opening of her vagina.

Clover's hands clenched at his buttocks and urged him to penetrate her.

The Doctor pushed forward and slid his rock hard length all the way up into her wet hole with no resistance.

As he began to thrust into her he lowered his head to her breast and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as he drove his cock back and forth inside Clover's slippery cleft.

Clover raised her legs into the air and wrapped them around the Doctor's back pulling him deeper into her. She lifted her hips, grinding her pussy against him and meeting his thrusts. Clover wanted to feel the full throbbing length of the Doctor's cock swelling inside her, but he was already in as deep as he could go and she eagerly tried to engulf him further into her tight wetness. She clenched her pussy muscles and squeezed the Doctor's cock inside her. The Doctor gasped at the pleasure of this and pounded into her harder and faster, eliciting yelps of delight from her.

Using one of her martial arts moves, Clover flipped the Doctor onto his back, keeping his cock inside her and bringing herself on top of him. She looked down on him and placed her hands on his chest before beginning to lift her pussy up and down the length of his cock. She slammed her cunt onto his erection frenetically. Then she drew herself up into a crouching position and continued to work her pussy up and down his shaft. The Doctor looked up at her with pleasure etched across his face. He saw her cleft repeatedly swallowing his cock, her breasts wavering with each movement, her beautiful face looking down on him with love and her own pleasure apparent.

Then Clover lifted her cunt off him and suddenly her mouth was on his cock, slurping him hungrily. She sucked him off for a few long seconds and then she was squatting over him again, this time with her back to him. Clover took the Doctor's cock into her hand and put it in her vagina, then she leaned back on her hands and began to slide her cunt up and down the Doctor's erection.

She bounced and fucked him harder as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck!" She cried out, grinding her pussy onto him frantically as her body quivered uncontrollably. Clover let out a little squeal of delight, followed by a giggle as she lifted her cunt off the Doctor's cock and ejaculated a clear torrent of juices onto him.

"Ooh you made me squirt!" she shuddered.

Then she was facing him again and her sopping wet pussy glided effortlessly onto his cock and she continued to ride him. Clover ground her cunt against him and up and down, squeezing with her muscles coaxing him to cum.

She was looking down into his eyes and he met her gaze with fierce intensity as he thrust his cock up into her slippery wetness.

Clover screamed as a second orgasm overtook her and more fluids gushed from her cleft. The Doctor pounded up into her and his cock jerked spasmodically as he emptied his cum up into her vagina. Clover sprang off his cock again and proceeded to suck the vestiges of his semen from the head of his penis. She wiggled her hips provocatively as she guzzled his cum and felt the cocktail of their fluids dribble from her distended cleft and onto her thighs.

By the time she had taken her mouth away the Doctor was rock solid again.

Clover got onto her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at the Doctor with a 'fuck me' smile and wiggled her ass.

The Doctor didn't need telling twice. He came up behind her, grabbed her hips and entered her with one thrust.

"Oh yeah!" Clover urged as he began to fuck her.


End file.
